<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874827">His Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as you had his love, you would do anything for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this instead of sleeping, and I didn't mean for it to turn out like this lol it kinda just happened. I just finished HxH and I'm a fucking simp for kurapika so take this super short fic and please please tell me what u think, hope you enjoy :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your house is often lonely. With your lover occupied with his career and self destructive vengeance, it left you many nights at home with only the echoes of your mind to keep you company. As the television lit up the dark corners of your room, it failed to light up the dying spark in your eyes. After being let go from your office position at the Hunter’s Association Headquarters, you relied heavily on your boyfriend to keep you company.</p>
<p>It had been a tasking career, one which deprived you of much of your social life. After leaving your friends in your home country to live with Kurapika, he became your only form of interaction apart from the occasional small talk from your coworkers. It was nice at first, with the intertwining job schedules and the increased motivation to make it work. After a year of waiting, the reality of your decision became clear.</p>
<p>It was a double edged sword.</p>
<p>The feeling of being a new couple outweighed common sense. The sweet dates where your darling Kurapika gave you the most restless butterflies in your tummy. The tingling heat in the apple of your cheeks when he slipped his hand in yours. The tightness of your chest when his fingertips ghosted along the expanse of your stomach with the utter focus of nothing but his love. </p>
<p>He brought you euphoria. Pleasure.</p>
<p>My god it was wonderful.</p>
<p>But paradise can only last for so long. You realized this as you stared at the clock blankly for the umpteenth time that night. 1:19 AM. Kurapika hadn’t come home in days. You tried to empathize with Kurapika and his goals in life, following him blindly and being his biggest supporter no matter what. As long as you had his love, you would do anything for him.</p>
<p>His love.</p>
<p>You jumped up in surprise as the front door clicked open in a silent squeak. You stirred anxiously as you awaited to see a figure in your peripheral. Soft pads of footsteps sounded from the hall. A head of blonde hair stepped from the shadows. Gazing at his face, the dark circles and sluggish movements didn’t go unnoticed. It wasn’t like it was an unusual sight.</p>
<p>He looked up at you, looking mildly surprised to see you sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>“..I’m home.” He stated simply.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, my love.” </p>
<p>You smiled weakly at him, drained. The silence rang throughout the air for a few moments before anyone spoke.</p>
<p>“You’re up late. Were you waiting for me?”</p>
<p>You stood up slowly, placing the soft blanket laying across your lap to the side. Walking over to him with calculated steps, you whispered.</p>
<p>“I always wait for you.”</p>
<p>He let you lead him by the hand towards the bedroom. You wondered how he kept his hands so elegant as a bodyguard for an underground figure.</p>
<p>You’d ask him later.</p>
<p>Opening the door, you stepped into the familiar feeling of comfort given by your room. The moonlight streamed through the tall windows, the curtains pulled back to the side. Muted sounds of the streets below resounded in your ears, along with the gentle tick of the clock on your wall. Too mesmerized by the atmosphere, you failed to notice the noise of the closed door or the approach of the scarlet-eyed hunter. He gently placed his hands on your waist, and placed his body along the curves of your back.</p>
<p>You let out a relaxed exhale as your boyfriend left gentle kisses along the expanse of your neck, fingertips slipping underneath your shirt with practiced movements.</p>
<p>The short sleeved pyjama top fell to the floor soon after. Piece after piece of clothing was lifted off your bodies like clockwork, forgotten among the caresses of exhausted lovers. He lifted you from the ground, laying you on your back in the large bed placed in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>Time did not resume like normal in this rare dance between you. Making eye contact with the moon in the sky outside of your window, you briefly wondered what his somber eyes have seen in his long years of stationary watching. If he gazes upon your being with unbridled pity.</p>
<p>You couldn’t decide whether your next sigh was from the depressing thoughts or the sudden touch against your fluttering vagina.</p>
<p>He lifted your legs over his shoulder as he teased his finger along your labia, gathering as much slick as he could before smoothly dipping his finger inside. Quiet noises of pleasure left your lips as he worked his finger along your velvety inner walls. Staring at you lazily, he arched the pad of his thumb against your waiting clit.</p>
<p>The pressure from your lower body was sending low waves of pleasure from your lower belly to the perk tips of your erect nipples. The pleasant feeling made you lay your head back on the bed, eyelids closed. The sweet sounds of your slick were beginning to sound, and Kurapika acknowledged this as an adequate time to press his middle finger in your greedy hole. </p>
<p>He sped up his fingers with an open mouth kiss to the soft inner skin of your thigh. Your moans echoed throughout the room like an icebreaker as the underlying tension between you was evaporating. Upon angling his fingers, he hit that special bump along your walls that made your toes curl. While calling out his name, he added a third finger, and he exhaled shakily as you sucked his finger in with ease.</p>
<p>The squelching sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of your vagina made you want to cover your ears, suddenly enveloped with an inexplicable emotion similar to grief. A hard press against your g-spot instantly dissolved any of those emotions, however, and you cried out in protest as he removed his fingers.</p>
<p>He crawled up from his lying position in between your quivering thighs, throwing your legs over his shoulder once more before pressing the head of his cock against your impatient folds. Upon his gaze at your face, you turned away in embarrassment. He smiled drowsily before tilting your chin up towards him. Forced to look at him, your mouth dropped open as he finally pressed his cock inside you. </p>
<p>After taking an adjusting second to process the intense pleasure, he let out a muted groan and began thrusting inside your waiting pussy. You moaned his name and latched your nails into his back. Rolling your eyes back into your skull, you offhandedly glanced at the clock on your wall. 1:31 AM.</p>
<p>Your breasts bounced as he rocked back and forth, and the bed frame creaked at the motion it rarely experiences. Kurapika’s head dropped in the crook of your shoulder, allowing you to hear his breathy pants against the shell of your ear. </p>
<p>With the changed angle, he pressed into a spot that sent violent shivers along your spine. Just as the stretch against your tight walls began to feel increasingly pleasurable, he let out a loud moan, and stilled.</p>
<p>Your pants were the only noise in the nostalgic atmosphere of your shared bedroom, and the realization of what just happened was beginning to come to you slowly. You stared at the ceiling. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.. I had a long day.” He whispered in the crevice of your neck.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” You croaked out, and looked at the clock.</p>
<p>1:32 AM.</p>
<p>His now flaccid cock pulled out from the warm, sticky, wetness of your vagina. He rolled over, and let out a soft sigh as he put an arm over his eyes and the other over his torso. You could still hear the muted sounds of cars and the bustling city as your eyes closed in gentle thought.</p>
<p>When was the last time the two of you had genuine, loving sex? When was the last time the two of you had both confided in each other for pleasure, and talked about whatever the hell you wanted as the moonlight casted a kind light across tangled limbs in the sheets? The clock ticked almost mockingly as you turned your head.</p>
<p>“Kurapika?”</p>
<p>Silence. He was already asleep.</p>
<p>Almost not surprised, you gently moved to go clean yourself up in the bathroom. Stepping into the room with nothing but an illuminating night light, you closed the door carefully behind you. </p>
<p>With a muffled sob, your back hit the tiled wall and you fell to the ground.</p>
<p>The dam had finally broken as you silently dry heaved with fat tears running down your face. You only cried harder when the evidence of your previous act began to slowly trickle out from inside of you.</p>
<p>You felt utterly empty. The unobtained orgasm, albeit small, was the final push of negative emotions to cause the breakdown on the cold bathroom floor. As you curled into yourself, violently sobbing into your hands as to not wake your lover in the next room, you wondered.</p>
<p>When was the last time you felt his love?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>